villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Dizzy Heegan/PE Proposal-Ben (Man Bites Dog)
So today, I'm going to tell you why I think Ben from the infamous 1992 Belgian film Man Bites Dog very much deserves to be PE Who is He/What Has He Done He is a charismatic serial killer and snuff filmer. At some point in his life, he started to kill people and became a serial killer. After 5 years of serial killing, he met a camera crew and decided to film his murders with them. Ben began strangling a woman to death in a train cabin. He is later seen instructing the camera crew and the viewers on to how successfully dump a body. After dumping the body, he introduces the camera crew to his family and other friends. With the help of the crew, he manipulates an old lady into letting them enter her apartment, there, Ben scares her and kills her via heart attack before stealing all of her money. He then continues his killing spree by abducting a taxi driver and shooting random people at the street. After many killings, they break into a house and kill an entire family, including a child. During a shootout between Ben and civilian, one of the members of the crew is killed, as revenge, Ben bludgeons his killer to death. Another member is later killed by an Italian hitman named Ricardo Giovanni aka Nightingale, who is later killed by Ben, along with Nightingale's own film crew. Later, he and his crew break into an apartment and torture a couple, gangraping the wife and forcing the husband to watch the event, the couple is later butchered by Ben and the crew. In his birthday party, he accidentally shoots his friend in the head, killing him and later dumping the body. Ben also receives death threats from Nightingale's brother and the mob, who discovered that he was killed by Ben, despite being in danger, Ben chooses to not care about it. He tries to kill a postman but he escapes and Ben is arrested shortly afterwards. He manages to escape and visits his family, only to discover that they had been killed by Nightingale's brother, Ben's childhood friend, Valerie, was raped and also killed by him. Shocked by their deaths, he meets with the camera crew for a last goodbye but unfortunately for them, the mob arrives and shoots them to death. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Not much is known about Ben and his past, other than he was raised in a grocery store by his mother and grandparents. It is implied that he had a wife before the events of the film, but she left him for unknown reasons. Heinous Standard Ben has many comparisons to Alan Yates (as mostly all of you know is PE) like both being snuff filmers, both are Xenophobes, both want to make documentary to become famous, and both have a crew to help them with their crimes. Final Verdict I say it's a 98% YES, but the other 2% is if you people it's a "shock value" villain, but other than that its a yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals